Shiver
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: the GazettE. En ce moment Reita a un comportement bizarre.. très bizarre .. mais que cache donc le bassiste?


Auteur : Sushi

Disclaimer : ne m'appartiennent pas

Ratting : T

**Shiver**

"c'est vraie qu'il est diffèrent en ce moment, il souri de plus en plus... dit Ruki une moue un peu boudeur  
-ouais c'est vraiment bizarre ça, ce changement de comportement... et si il s'était trouvé quelqu'un.. ouais c'est ça dit Kai un immense sourire sur le visage. Uruha dit voir toi qui est son meilleur amis tu doit le savoir non...?  
-non même pas! faut que je le cuisine!  
-Mais vous allez arrêter bande de mégère! allez chut il arrive!"

Le bassiste de the GazettE rentra dans la salle de répétition un énorme sourire ornant son visage mais en voyant les regard et sourire rempli de sous entendu, de question ou de moquerie, une expression impassible apparu sur son visage avec quelques traits d'énervement...

"Mais bordel vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule à la fin!"

...beaucoup de traits d'énervement...

oui tout le monde l'avais remarqué, depuis environs trois semaine il avais changé.

Au début tout le monde croyait que c'était passager.. que ça allais vite partir, mais détrompez vous! Les jours se succédèrent et le bassiste arrivais toujours un magnifique sourire, comme dirais ruki, ornant son magnifique visage.  
Il agissais différemment, il était moins froid, moins brusque dans ses agissements...  
qu'est ce qui avais bien pu faire pour être ainsi.. tout le monde se posais la question..

peut être des bandera en solde...  
une promo chez son fournisseur de ramens...

ou tout bonnement...

Reita avais rencontrer quelqu'un...cela était la chose la plus probable. En plus, depuis que monsieur je porte un bandeau sur le nez et j'en suis fière avais un sourire omniprésent, il en laissait plus personne rentrer dans son appartement.

Oui il devait avoir quelque chose a caché...

peut être un cadavre destrier son canapé avais suggérer Aoi... a cause de cette imbécile.. le pauvre petit chanteur n'avais pas pu dormir de la nuit... et il en était devenu exécrable... cela avais donc taper sur les nerf a Kai qui était pourtant est un grand et éternel passif.. mais qui, pour cette fois la avais courser le guitariste au cheveux ébènes dans tonte la ps avec son tabouret a la main en le menaçant de la taper avec...

oui avoir un Ruki qui « braille a longueur de temps » avais de quoi agacer notre pauvre monsieur colgate...

« ça se trouve c'est un extra terrestre qui la enlever et qui l'a remplacer. Suggéra Aoi.  
-Aoi ! ferme là ! hurla Kai en balançant avec toute ses forces le tabouret qui arriva droit dans la tête a Aoi »

un tabouret dans la face ! un !

Reita qui venais d'arriver se demandais se qu'il se passais.

Vraiment en ce moment ces amis etait vraiment bizarre.. très bizarre... ils agissaient vraiment différemment... il faisais des messes basse a chaque fois qu'il arrivais.. ils le regardaient de travers, vraiment il fallait qu'ils aient une discutions...

ils avaient élaborer un plan... enfin on pouvais pas tellement appeler ça vu que Uruha le qualifiait de ... « foireux » oui oui Uruha avais une graaande estime pour l'intelligence de ses amis comme vous le voyez...

et le plan... ils allaient le mètrent en action dès ce soir...

au environs de deux heures du matin, toute la petite bande s'était rejoint en bas de l'immeuble où habitais Reita. Tous était vêtu de noir.. et même Uruha avais sortit ses jarretelles noir en latex... selon lui elles étaient très agréable à porter !

La petite bande s'infiltrait dans le sombre immeuble. Ils montaient les marches une a une dans un silence de mort de peur de faire tout foirer...

Ruki et Uruha restèrent planquer à l 'étage d'en dessous pendant que Aoi lui montait à celui d'au dessus de l'étage de Reita. Quand il vu que tout était bon, Kai frappa comme un malade a la porte et partit se planquer vers Aoi.

Reita dans son lit, grogna et se levât grattant son merveilleux postérieur de bassiste et traina des pied jusqu'à la porte qu'il déverrouilla. Il sortit sur le pallier et ne vit personne. Il referma et reverrouilla la porte et repartit s'installer bien au chaud dans son lit.

Mais Kai en avais décidé autrement et retourna frapper a la porte comme un malade... en même temps en étant batteur.. monsieur avais une sacré frappe.  
Il attendit que Reita ouvre la porte pour commencer a partir en courant.  
Et comme Kai l'avais prévu.. Reita.. en boxeur lui couru d'après... il allais rejoindre Aoi qui l'aida a bloquer Reita dans sa course et à le ligoter.. et oui nos GazettO avais sortit l'artillerie lourde..

Pendant ce temps la ou Reita se démenais comme un malade pour se liberté de ces bandelette qui le maintenais au sol comme un vulgaire saucisson, Uruha et Ruki s'était infiltrer dans la pyramide de la momie.. enfin l'appartement de Reita.

Ne voyant rien ils allumèrent donc la lumière. Il avancèrent dans le couloir en regardant les pinces une par une.. cuisine, salle de bain... toilette ... rien...

ils étaient sur le point de pénétrer dans la chambre quand quelque chose attira leur attention...

une petite boule de poil grise clair avec des touches de gris foncer... avec des yeux bleu très clair...  
un petit chaton qui avais sentit leur présence...

les deux amis endentèrent du bruit... semblant a une chute...

le chaton.. qui ne connaissait pas les deux personnes qui se trouvaient juste en face de lui commença a avoir peur.. il se mit à miauler... on aurais dit que cette petite chose toute kawai pleurais.. mais enfaîte elle pleurais et eux il était dans le caca le plus total...

surtout en voyant Reita débarquer en courant dans son appartement avec Kai et Aoi qui était rester accroché aux bandelettes qu'ils avaient utilisé pour maintenir le bassiste a terre...  
Reita se précipita sur le chaton et le pris doucement dans ses bras tout en le berçant.

« aller chut mon bébé... ton papa est là ne t'en fait pas les vilains monsieur vont pas te faire du mal...  
-c'est pas logique ce que tu dit la... souffla Aoi.  
-ta gueule Aoi ! s'énerva Kai  
-il est trop mignon ! s'éxita légèrement Uruha en voyant la petite boule de poil qu'il les regardait les uns après les autres. »

Reita indiqua au reste du groupe de s'installer au salon pendant que lui allais préparer le biberons a sa petite fille qu'il avais appeler... Shiver...


End file.
